The present disclosure relates to storing graph data in a relational database, and more specifically, to methods, systems and computer program products for storing graph data in a relational database by creating attribute tables that store JavaScript Object Notation (JSON) objects.
Recently, there has been an increase of interest in graph data management, fueled in part by the growth of graph data on the web, as well as diverse applications of graphs in social network analytics, scientific applications, web search, machine learning, and data mining. In general, relational database storage systems have not been used to store graph data due to concerns about the efficiency of storing sparse graph adjacency data in relational storage. However, relational systems offer significant advantages over noSQL or native systems because they are fully ACID (Atomicity, Consistency, Isolation, and Durability) compliant, and have industrial strength support for concurrency, locking, security and query optimization. For storing graph data that require these attributes, relational databases may provide an attractive mechanism for graph data management.